<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chasing The Moonlight by AnimeDragon11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268846">Chasing The Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11'>AnimeDragon11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>wings of Fire - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Firenight, Firewatcher, Nightfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwatcher is a shy and kind dragonet who loves to read and watch the night sky. She is living amongst the NightWing and RainWing tribes. She goes to school, has a few friends, loves to read scrolls and she loves to draw and make art. This is her story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightwatcher and Sapphire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Stargazing With Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightwatcher is a shy and kind dragonet who loves to read and watch the night sky. She is living amongst the NightWing and RainWing tribes. She goes to school, has a few friends, loves to read scrolls and she loves to draw and make art. This is her story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chasing The Moonlight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nightwatcher is a shy and kind dragonet who loves to read and watch the night sky. She is living amongst the NightWing and RainWing tribes. She goes to school, has a few friends, loves to read scrolls and she loves to draw and make art. This is her story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A/N</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I took a Wings of Fire quiz about what my NightWing name would be. My NightWing name was Nightwatcher. Tee hee! So... here I am, righting a story... again... I know, I know.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter One: Stargazing With Friends</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nightwatcher's POV</strong>
</p><p>I sat outside staring up at the sky with my friends, Shiningstar, Lightwatcher and Blackmoon. We were all watching the stars and there were three full moons tonight.</p><p>"I love stargazing." I said, quietly as I curled my tail around my back talons.</p><p>Blackmoon nodded in agreement and the other two smiled warmly. Oh, I forgot to mention, there's one more friend I forgot to tell you about. I slowly turned my head to see a feamale IceWing with silver and white scales.</p><p>"Sapphire! Come over and join us!" Lightwatcher called out happily. The IceWing noded and took her seat next to me on the grass.</p><p>"So, how have you been Night?" Saphire asked, as I looked down at my talons, I knew what she was referring to. Sapphire and I have been friends for years, so she can read me like an open book. I have another friend, she's a SeaWing with deep blue scales and sky blue eyes, her name's Delta.</p><p>"C-can w-we not talk a-about t-that r-right n-now?" I whispered, as I fidgeted with my necklace. Sapphire sighed but gave me a, "We need to talk later." Look. I sighed and rested my head on Sapphire's shoulder.</p><p>"Aww! Don't you two look cute!" Shiningstar teased, as I lowered my head blushing a deep scarlet. Sapphire was also blushing a deep scarlet as she stared at me.</p><p>"Star, be nice to Nightwatcher." Light scolded her gently, with a warm smile in my direction. Blackmoon nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, Star. Be nice to Nightwatcher." Blackmoon noded in agreement as she twitched her tail slightly. Star just sighed and pouted.</p><p>"I know, I know. Light already told me that Moon!” Shiningstar exclaimed, with an Exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes.</p><p>”And we’re just friends you weirdo! That’s just uncool!” Sapphire huffed, turning her head and glaring at Shiningstar. I pouted up at my friend with a small glair on my face. <br/>
<br/>
“Star, why would you even think of something like that?” Lightwatcher inquired, with a frown and a raised eyebrow. </p><p>“I was only kidding. I wasn’t being serious.” Shiningstar explained, giving both me and Sapphire apologetic looks. We both smiled and laughed quiatly at Shiningstar. </p><p>
  <strong>Sapphire’s POV</strong>
</p><p>I sighed and looked back at Nightwatcher. I have to admit... I have a small crush on her though. I know, I know, it’s weird, but... she’s really cute.</p><p>By this point, two more of our friends had arrived. A SeaWing with sky blue scales, aqua green wing membranes and eyes. Her name’s Tempest. The other dragonet was an IceWing. Her scales were pure white, while her tail spikes and horns were a dark blue. I smiled widely at the dragonet. It was Ermine. She was wearing a sapphire necklace around her neck and a ring, also embedded with a sapphire, was on her horn.</p><p>i waved to the two dragonets as they approached us. I gently nudged Nightwatcher’s wing with my own, causing Nightwatcher to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I pointed a wing at Tempest and Ermine and the NightWing got the message. </p><p>Nightwatcher bounded over to the two dragonets, while I followed her at a normal pace. As we approached, Tempest looked up in surprise, but her surprise soon turned to excitement when she saw us. </p><p>Tempest then turned to Ermine. In order to pull her out of the scroll, Tempest gently nudged Ermine's wing with her own, causing Ermine to look at Tempest with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>”Three Moons! Night, did you invite everyone for some sort of party?” Shiningstar teased as Nightwatcher just gave a sheepish smile. </p><p>“I-I d-did invite a-a lot of dragons. Is it to many?” Nightwatcher quietly asked, as she looked down at her talons. I put a comforting wing around my friends shoulder. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Meeting Lightseaker Ans Learning Her Tragic Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightwatcher is a shy and kind dragonet who loves to read and watch the night sky. She is living amongst the NightWing RainWing and tribes. She goes to school, has a few friends, loves to read scrolls and she loves to draw and make art. This is her story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chasing The Moonlight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nightwatcher is a shy and kind dragonet who loves to read and watch the night sky. She is living amongst the NightWing RainWing and tribes. She goes to school, has a few friends, loves to read scrolls and she loves to draw and make art. This is her story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Two: Meeting Lightseaker Ans Learning Her Tragic Past</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lightseaker’s POV</strong>
</p><p>These group of dragonets Sean trustworthy, so I think I’ll tell them. I thought as I took a shaker breath and I shook out my wings.</p><p>I then explained to them everything that had happened to me. From a normal day at school to coming home and finding a crime scene.</p><p>
  <strong>*Flashback*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lightseaker's POV</strong>
</p><p>I turned to my two friends with curious and excited Amethyst eyes. Are next class was tree gliding practice, this was my favorite class in the day.</p><p>"Are you ready to go tree gliding Light?" Silverwings asked, smiling at both me and Cleverclaws with a bright smile. I nodded eagerly in excitement. I smiled to myself, I'm really good at tree gliding, I grinned even wider. It's probably because of my RainWing half... yes I'm a hybrid. You head that right.</p><p>"You bet I am!" I grinned, my tail twitching in excitement. My two friends laughed quietly as we all made our way outside into the sunny and cloudless blue sky.</p><p>"Alright students, line up and I'll pick the groups of dragonets." Our teacher, a kind and sassy RainWing named Rose spoke up in a gentle but firm tone of voice.</p><p>"I wonder if I'll be with Silverwings and Cleverclaws." I thought, with a hopeful smile on my face. I then saw one of my other friends, she was a RainWing/NightWing hybrid with dark purple scales, indigo wings and light purple eyes. Her name's Treejumper.</p><p>"Hay! Treejumper!" I called out happily, she turned and her face broke out into a wide grin when she saw me. I laughed and motioned her over with a wing.</p><p>We made small talk with each other while Rose assigned the groups of dragonets. me, Treejumper, Silverscales and Cleverwings are all childhood friends. I hope I'm in a group with my friends.</p><p>"Three Moons! That was amazing!" I cheered, as I did happy loops in the air. My three friends smiled and we then all raced threw the trees as we tucked our wigs in to fly faster.</p><p>We all ended up crash landing and we laned on top of each other. I just bluinked and then I broke out into a fit of giggles.</p><p>Eventually we all stood back up to our talons and we all shook out our wings, we we all still laughing though. Once we had all calmed down, we made our way to my small hut.</p><p>The sight that met our eyes that day would be one that we would never forget. Blood was in puddles on the floor right in the doorway that led into the hut.</p><p>I stepped inside with shaking talons and a feeling of dread was pooling in my Stomach, as I slowly entered the living room. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight that greeted me.</p><p>My mother, Truthfinder was laying on the floor with multiple stab wounds and one of her wings was slashed, her throat had been slit. I couldn't move, I felt like I was going to throw up. My friends were all standing behind me, they were frozen in place and they were all as white as a sheet.</p><p>
  <strong>*End Flashback*</strong>
</p><p>”Three Moons! T-that’s horrible!” Nightwatcher exclaimed, her face was as white as a sheet. I nodded and I looked up at them with sad and depressed eyes. </p><p>“So is that how you got that scar on you wing?” Sapphire asked, tilting her head. I shook my head and took a deep breath before I answered. </p><p>“It was from RainWing venom. The healers were able to The wound. But it’s scarred that’s all wounds like that do.” I explained, and everyone excepted for me and my friends were horrified.</p><p>”H-how about w-we talk a-about something e-else n-now.” Nightwatcher asked, the poor NightWing looked absolutely terrified. I nodded in agreement. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Sapphire’s Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightwatcher is a shy and kind dragonet who loves to read and watch the night sky. She is living amongst the NightWing and RainWing tribes. She goes to school, has a few friends, loves to read scrolls and she loves to draw and make art. This is her story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chasing The Moonlight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nightwatcher is a shy and kind dragonet who loves to read and watch the night sky. She is living amongst the NightWing and RainWing tribes. She goes to school, has a few friends, loves to read scrolls and she love to draw and make art. This is her story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Three: Sapphire’s Confession</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sapphire’s POV</strong>
</p><p>“Three Moons! I’m so nervous, what if she says no? What if I make a bad impression? Would this Who in our friendship? Or make things awkward between us?” All this thoughts were racing through my mind.</p><p>I looked down at my talons and fiddled with my necklace nervously. I took a deep breath as I slowly approached Nightwatcher. She was cheating quietly with Tempest and Ermine.</p><p>I slowly approached them as I whispered something into Nightwatcher’s ear and she nodded. I motioned for her to follow me and we went into a small clearing of trees where no one would hear us.</p><p>“W-what was I-it you wanted t-to tell me F-Fire?” Nightwatcher asked, with a curious look on her face. I blushed and lowered my head, “Three Moons! She’s so cute!” I thought with a mental squeal.</p><p>I eventually regained my composure and with all of the courage that I could muster, I just spit it out.</p><p>“Do you want to go on a date with me Nightwatcher?” I spluttered out. It was silent for what felt like ours, then I was tackled by a widely grinning Nightwatcher.</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to go out with you Sapphire!” She exclaimed with a wide smile and squeal of excitement. I smiled wildly as well, she said yes! BEST. DAY. EVER! I thought with a mental squeal. </p><p>We were both smiling widely when we went back to the others. Lightseaker was the one who looked up when we approached. She smiled widely and bounded over to us.</p><p>“So you asked her?” She asked, I nodded and she smiled widely. I blushed a deep scarlet as I told Light my answer. </p><p>“I told her alright! And she said yes!” I whisper shouted. And Lightseaker grinned even wider. </p><p>
  <strong>*A While Later*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sapphire’s POV</strong>
</p><p>“Wow! Night, when did you lean to tree-glide? It's sooooo FUN!" I yelled, we had been Tree-gliding for a few hours.</p><p>"So... what are we going to do after this?" I asked, as I looked up at Nightwatcher with a warm smile, we had taken a break to catch our breath, we were now sitting in a really really tall tree, and lucky for us... the sun was just beginning to set.</p><p>"Three Moons! The sunset is so gorgeous!" I exclaimed cheerfully, I was resting my head on Nightwatcher’s shoulder.</p><p>"Hay, Sapphire. Sapphire. C'mon wake up. It's late we should probably be heading back now." I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was already dark. With a surprised yelp, I quickly scrambled away from Nightwatcher my face heating up in embarrassment.</p><p>"I'm s-sorry... I didn't mea-" but Nightwatcher pulled me into a tight and comforting embrace.</p><p>"I really had fun today. And... I would want to spend more time with you Nightwatcher. I-I l-love you!" I said, quietly mumbling the last part. But apparently, Nightwatcher heard me.</p><p>"I-I love you to Sapphire, and I had a lot of fun with you today. There's still a lot that I don't know about you, and even Ermine to. I want to learn more about you both." I smiled warmly up at her and I rested my head on her shoulder and we made our way back to where Ermine and the others were waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: Tempest’s Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nightwatcher is a shy and kind dragonet who loves to read and watch the night sky. She is living amongst the NightWing and RainWing tribes. She goes to school, has a few friends, loves to read scrolls and she loves to draw and make art. This is her story.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chasing The Moonlight</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summery</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nightwatcher is a shy and kind dragonet who loves to read and watch the night sky. She is living amongst the NightWing and RainWing tribes. She goes to school, has a few friends, loves to read scrolls and she loves to draw and make art. This is her story.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter Four: Tempest’s Confession</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tempest’s POV</strong>
</p><p>“Wow! Peace, when did you lean to tree-glide? It's sooo FUN!" I yelled, we had been Tree-gliding for a few hours.</p><p>"So... what are we going to do after this?" I asked, as I looked up at Peacemaker with a warm smile, we had taken a break to catch our breath, we were now sitting in a really really tall tree, and luck for us... the sun was just beginning to set.</p><p>"Three Moons! The sunset is so gorgeous!" I exclaimed cheerfully, I was resting my head on peacemaker's shoulder.</p><p>"Hay, Tempest. Tempest, C'mon wake up. It's late we should probably be heading back now." I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was already dark. With a surprised yelp, I quickly scrambled away from Peacemaker, my face heating up in embarrassment.</p><p>"I'm s-sorry... I didn't mea-" but Peacemaker pulled me into a tight and comforting embrace.</p><p>"I really had fun today. And... I would want to spend more time with you Peacemaker. I-I l-love you!" I said, quietly mumbling the last part. But apparently, Peacemaker heard me.</p><p>"I-I love you to Tempest, and I had a lot of fun with you today. There's still a lot that I don't know about you, and even Ermine to. I want to learn more about you both." I smiled warmly up at him and I rested my head on his shoulder and we made our way back to where Ermine was waiting.</p><p>
  <strong>*A Few Minutes Later*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ermine's POV</strong>
</p><p>I looked up from reading my scroll when I heard the sound of approaching talons. I smiled when I saw Tempest emerge from the trees, followed by Peacemaker.</p><p>"I'm judging by the happy look on your face. That means it went well? Oh, you two loom e-exhausted." I said, tilting my head and giving them both a worried look. Tempest just smiled wider in response.</p><p>"What did you two end up doing?" I asked, looking at my friend with questioning eyes.</p><p>"We didn't do anything to fancy. We just talked about each other's interests and other things like that, and we also ate strawberries. Witch are now my favorite food." I smiles at Tempest fondly. My friend has a boyfriend. I'm really happy for her.</p><p>"Now, T-Tempest. You n-need to get s-some r-rest. Y-You to Peacemaker, y-you s-should g-go b-back home, w-well s-see y-you i-in the m-morning."</p><p>
  <strong>Peacemaker's POV</strong>
</p><p>I sighed happily, tonight was absolutely amazing. I got to lean more about the mysterious SeaWing dragonet. I also liked her friend, Ermine. She was really cool, no pun intended.</p><p>"Was it fun?" I turned in surprise to see my mother staring at me with curious emerald green eys. I nodded rapidly and told her everything.</p><p>"That sounds romantic. Have you told Moonwatcher and Kinkajou that you have a girlfriend?" My mother asked, and I shook my head.</p><p>"No, not yet. I'll tell them tomorrow. There going to be so surprised!" I cheered excitedly. My mother laughed quietly at my excitement.</p><p>
  <strong>*The Next Morning*</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ermine's POV</strong>
</p><p>I awoke early that morning with Tempest. It will be time for us to be leaving soon. But not for at least a few weeks. I smiled happily as I sat on a rock, and let my scales dry. Tempest and I always go swimming in the morning.</p><p>"W-what are w-we going to d-do t-today?" I asked, as I walked over and sat down next to my SeaWing friend. Tempest gave a thoughtful look, and after a moment of silence, she answered.</p><p>"How about we go pay a visite to Secretkeeper? We haven't seen her for a while." I nodded in agreement, and we both flew in the direction of Secretkeeper's treehouse.</p><p>"Wow. It's really e-early. We're the first ones awake." I observed quietly, as we flew through the trees. Tempest smiled, and nodded in agreement.</p><p>"What do you think will happen today?" Tempest asked as she tilted her head curiously. I just shrugged my wings in response.</p><p>We kept on flying until Secretkeep's hut came into sight. We landed down onto the forest floor, and Tempest was the one to knock on the door. The opened and the NightWings face lit up and she invited us inside.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>